i dont know doc you have ta tell me when i'm gone
by deathpenity17
Summary: After homework was done and Edward runs back home, Bella suddenly noticed that her diary is missing. So wha she do? Break in the Cullen's house. Easy right? Yeah. Along with guard dogs with fangs, trapdoors, and 7 bloodthirsty vampire family. Yeah! SEE HO
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know doc you have ta tell me when I'm gone**

I don't know doc you have ta tell me when I'm gone

This is just the main thing in this junk fic. it was a dream i had...

Here it is! Ready!

* * *

Edward and Bella get homework done at her house

He goes home accidentally takes her diary somehow

It's in the mysterious house of the Cullens

Bella, mike, Jessica, and Angelina, Eric sneaks in the house in the dead of night.

Easy right?

Wrong.

There are trapdoors and they all fall...

But they fall with out their friends... why... cause they got separated...

where do they fall...

you find out...

* * *

this is just the Intermission after all..


	2. should da put a review quicker

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY! WHY? Cause no body put a review on this story. I all most did… and decided not to but a VERY CLOSE CALL… thankfully they put it on their alert stories and favs.

Thanks for those that did .

And

No thanks to those that didn't.

You have been warned.

So if ya read and don't put a review…

I will delect it and that won't make people happy … I guess….

Bye!


	3. Just a preview of what you getting into

I DON'T KNOW DOC, YOU TELL ME WHEN I'M GONE…

_**I DON'T KNOW DOC, YOU TELL ME WHEN I'M GONE…**_

**OK. You guys, this is like how it somehow is. so i put this up, if there's ANYONE insulting about what this is , the like i said, i just want to hear your thoughts on it. this is only a rough draft of it. and if anyone says the grammar is bad then this is why I'm a out of the USA county. OK. just want you guys to know and say what you think. kinda like a preview of what you getting into.**

**Mike pov**

I fell down onto a … big bed… I look around to see Alice, Rosaline, and another woman with caramel hair (Esme). They're crowding around me….

**Angela pov**

I fell… to my death… to only meet a bear! I screamed. I stopped when I noticed it was just Emmet from school. I scratched my head as I nervously laughed a sorry at his way. He crocked his head before I was suddenly up in the air and landed in the arms of Emmett's.

**Jessica pov**

I so totally thought I was dead! I mean oh my gosh! What a conwincidence! I landed in bed with…

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD MY LO-MMMEMVMM!" I got tapped in the mouth and was tried behind my back. He stood in front of my as he began to undo himself to torture me by touching himself…

**Eric pov**

I fell on to a bed to meet with …

"Jasper? Wha… oh…right this is your home…" I said as I stared at him as I felt like loving him. I got up near him. He seems to be laughing at something….I'm in big trouble aren't I? I thought.

**Bella's pov**

Thump! I frowned when I didn't hear a crash when I fell into the abyss. Instead I was in a king sized bed. I felt myself being drowsy, but quickly shook my self.

'_Need to get my diary! No sleeping!' _I though as I ignored my advice completely as I covered my self in bed as I slept in a half dream state….

I jumped when an arm slide around my waist. I took note that it was freezing! I flew open my eyes as the arms dragged me against frozen chest.

"Hello, Bella… not getting into trouble?" asked a voice in my ear. I stiffened at once.

"_Dr. Cullen?_"

"Call me Carlisle. I don't mind." he said as he held me closer to him. I stiffened when he went near my neck.

Did if feel awkward to me? For some odd reason it did.


	4. another SNEAK PEEK, but it at the end

I DON'T KNOW DOC, YOU TELL ME WHEN I'M GONE…

_**I DON'T KNOW DOC, YOU TELL ME WHEN I'M GONE…**_

"So that is 9x -4 20? Why?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Honey you're tired. Go to bed and get some sleep." He said. I nodded as I let him out of the door.

What I didn't know is that I would be chasing my own diary and to gets it from non- other than Edward himself.

**Edward's Pov.**

When I got home and took out all of my homework, I came upon a leathery black book. I looked at the back of it to be shocked to see my Bella's name on it with red letters.

I knew that I shouldn't read a diary of a human girl but how could I resist? I began to open it. I read only to the middle of it to suddenly gasp and run up stairs to my father's study.

He jumped to see me running into his study and throw him Bella's diary. He caught it while staring at me in question.

"Just read it." I said. I watch him as he read it and soon could see shock written on his face.

I grinned. I never knew she could write that well.

**Mike Pov**

I fell down on to a … big bed… I look around to see Alice, Rosaline, and another woman with caramel hair (Esme). They're crowding around me….

**Angela Pov**

I fell… to my death… to only meet a bear! I screamed. I stopped when I noticed it was just Emmet from school. I scratched my head as I nervously laughed a sorry at his way. He crocked his head before I was suddenly up in the air and landed in the arms of Emmett's.

**Jessica Pov**

I so totally thought I was dead! I mean oh my gosh! What a conwincidence! I landed in bed with…

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD MY LO-MMMEMVMM!" I got tapped in the mouth and was tried behind my back. He stood in front of my as he began to undo himself to torture me by touching himself…

Man that sucked. Really bad. Well for me!

**Eric Pov**

I fell on to a bed to meet with …

"Jasper? Wha… oh…right this is your home…" I said as I stared at him as I felt like loving him. I got up near him. He seems to be laughing at something….I'm in big trouble aren't I? I thought.

**Bella's pov**

Thump! I frowned when I didn't hear a crash when I fell in to the abyss. Instead I was in a king sized bed. I felt myself being drowsy, but quickly shook my self.

'_Need to get my diary! No sleeping!' _I though as I ignored my advice completely as I covered my self in bed as I slept in a half dream state….

I jumped when an arm slide around my waist. I took note that it was freezing! I flew open my eyes as the arms dragged me against frozen chest.

"Hello, Bella… not getting into trouble?" asked a voice in my ear. I stiffened at once.

"_Dr. Cullen?_"

"Call me Carlisle. I don't mind." he said as he held me closer to him. I stiffened when he went near my neck.

Did if feel awkward to me? For some odd reason it didn't.

"My . . . My. My. My. So what brings you to my home?" asked Carlisle. Is it me or did I feel his smiling as he hugged me.

"Err- just walking and thought this house was abandon." I said, hoping he would buy it. He snuggled his faced into my neck.

"You're sure about that? Then if so . . ." he said as his hand went to the bottom of my shirt. I froze. Is it me or does this look awfully formilor to the one – no – it can't be –

"Sexy. . ." he murmured in my ear. I went ridged.

"Passionate. . ." he mumbled in my neck. Oh. God. Please. Anything but this. It will never happen, I always knew that.

"Caring. . ." he said as his hand lifted my shirt an inch or two. Just before he could go on, the walkie talkie beeped and Angelina's voice came on.

"Hey! Bella! Emmett isn't that bad. In fact I think he is my new teddy bear! I like this one. Where are you?"

Carlisle grabbed it and pressed the button. I quickly replied back to her.

"Umm . . . on a bed . . ."

"Really? Is there more than just you?" she asked.

"Hi." said Carlisle. We both heard quite clearly a scream from Angelina.

"Wow! That's a surprise, Carlisle. I thought Edward would have her. Do you think Alice set this up?" asked Emmett.

I watched as Carlisle's eyes narrowed at me, before he leaned more closely to me. My breath hitched up a little bit. When he spoke to Emmett's question, I could tell he was purring.

"Oh. No. Emmett. I set this up." He said as he slide his finger down me only stopping on the bottom of my shirt. I looked to the side, hoping to see any escape routs. A ladder or anything of that sort. He purred. My eyes widen. He was over me and the walkie talkie was gone in his hand.


	5. Trick or Treat! i have writer's block!

**A/N: while you wait for my writer's block thing a bob to stop doing it's work. **

**If you are any interested in another one like this. there are...and the numbers means the greatest stories. 1 is the best. lower than that is good, bad an ect.  
**

**Titles:**

**These Waters#2**

**STARVATION #1**

**For those that don't believe that 'STARVATION' isn't good here's some thing from the IS IN THE STORY ALREADY.**

**.  
**

**/SNEAK PEEK/**

**

* * *

.  
**

I could feel her giving her body to me, allowing me to get a stronger hold on her hips and the side stomach.

She's a virgin. – I could tell that, but why me? She takes a hold on my coat.

Dear God, save me.

I watched as her frail fingers go through my wavy hair. I could feel heat coming off of her in waves towards me. I could feel the painful poundings in her lower half part of her body.

I watched as I kissed lower on to her neck I licked were the pulse was. It was going ten times the regular rating. Her hands began to tighten on my hair. I didn't mind. Not at all.

Instead, I was still kissing her, while I was lifting her shirt up to reveal the bruises on there also. I kissed there also, along with licking it with my saliva. I could see the bruises healing after I did that. I went to her bruised up leg, but I was kicked hard in the stomach. I guess she wasn't ready for that. At least she had the guts to do that to a vampire instead of her own father.

I went back to her neck, loving the shiver she gotten -

* * *

.

**A/N: Yes I did stop mid piont of that sentence. **

**.  
**

**Here's a SNEAK PEEK that I will put up on that story. **

**.  
**

**TELL me if it is good or not! **

**/SNEAK PEEK!/**

'One minute he was there! Now he's right at the front door!' thought Bella, exasperated.

He came back, but stopped in the room as he stared at Bella with a gaze that Bella couldn't quite make out. It was mixed with different feelings that made it complicated for her to figure out. She crewed her head to the side as she looked at him, in puzzlement. He came closer to her as he sat next to her. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella, worried if something happened unexpectedly. He leaned near her face, his cool breathe grazing her skin lightly making her to enjoy it. He laid his hand on her top of her head, before he leaned ever more closely to her, stopping when his lips lay on Bella's neck.

A soft growl rippled through his chest, as he slightly opened his mouth as his tongue began to lick her weak spot, slowly. Bella clinched onto his coat. A growl ripped through his chest.

He leaned more on her. His hand was under her chin, with his thumb on the edge of it, as he gently tips it back her head to get more of her neck.

Bella's eyes widen as something wet was licking her neck. She grasped his hair tight, as he constantly did it slowly, making her twitched sometimes.

'Wait . . . what?' she thought, cloudy, as he let his other hand on her back as he leaned her onto the bed, still kissing her neck as he licked it also. The tongue went up to her chin to her lips, before pushing her body against his gently.

Where was his other hand, you asked?

You don't believe me?

Doesn't matter.

Tell your self it's just a story.

Nothing more.

**A/N: MUUUAHAHAHA *couch* STUPID EVIL LAUGH! Oh well... mad that I stopped there? read 'STARVATION' and review it more you might get what you were looking for.**


	6. THE ADVENTURE

**A/N: Only Bella and Angelina are the only ones that doesn't fall into the trapdoors when Jessica, Eric, and Mike do in the first round. **

.

**The Adventure**

.

"I'll be surprise to see Bella even make it to the ground of how they were going to do it. All right. Everybody set the trap doors? Good. Got the beds in there. Check. Make every guy have sexy clothes? Check. Hey. Even if you don't have clothes – you still look hot. So don't worry girly guys. Got the lights out? Well that's obvious." muttered Alice as she wondered down to her chainber.

.

The guys chuckled as they went to their own separate chainber. They didn't wait long to hear the people that were breaking in.

.

"Eric – you go that way! Jessica! Go that way. Angelina, go straight ahead. Bella, go toward that old looking cross . . . yeah that's it. Me. I'm going to go back wards! Bye!" yelled Mike as he walked backwards and disappears into the darkness.

.

There was silence for a while before Angelina looked at Jessica.

.

"Did you get what he said?" Jessica shook her head.

.

"He just called you fat." said Angelina quickly, before walking away to a very shocked Bella as Eric roared with laughter. Jessica huffed as she goes to her right.

.

Eric walked away. They wave at each other.

.

"Umm . . . Bella?" asked Angelina. Bella looks at her. "Uh . . . I was wondering if I could follow you?"

.

Bella looks at her before looking not that trouble as Angelina thought she would be. "Uh . . . how about you try to look alone and if you're scared you can come and look for me . . . beside you might find a teddy bear if you look alone . . ."

.

Angelina thought for a few minutes before she smiled a soft smile. "I like teddy bears . . ."

.

Bella smiled also. "Me too. Everybody does but the guys won't admit it."

.

Angelina smiled and laughed at that. That was true.

.

Oh.

.

Let the game begin.

.

**/MEANWHILE! AT THE NERDS PLACE! /**

.

Yeah. That's what people call me. Eric. The nerd. Like the candy kind that everybody loves. Though I feel bad for them and yeah. This is my life how it all changed when

Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . ***Fades into the darkness as Eric falls into the abyss*** **_*RECORDING AT THAT TIME BUT THE RECORDER BREAKS WHEN HE FALLS INTO THE TRAPDOOR**the Recorder falls onto the fall beside the trapdoor bouncing twice before laying on the floor* _**

.

"Huh? Wha – wha – what the hell? Am . . . I? Am I? Am I on a . . . bed?" I asked as I looked round by myself to come face to face with Jasper. Hey! Since when did he get here? Oh. Right this is his home. Oh crap! I'm in big trouble! Please Bella don't put me in jail don't put me in jail don't put me in jail.

.

"SO . . . how do you feel?" ask Jasper. I frown. How do I feel? Hold it! What is his game? What is he up to? Nobody in their right minds would ask you how you feel!

.

"Fine!" I said quickly. He gives me a smile that looked between evil and super evil. I blinked making my eyes smaller than they were as I look at him before saying "Something tells that I'm in big trouble, huh?"

.

His answer was an evil smile as he whispers, "How about we talk about our . . ." his eyes flickered with redness in them. I shook my head. "Feelings."

.

**A/N: When Jasper says "How about we talk about our feelings." line, he sounds like Sweenty Todd when he says "How about a shave." Really creepy and I love it!**

.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the bed, feeling REALY lost right now. Oh. And did I tell you that Jasper was busy RIPPING MY SHIRT OFF OF ME!?

.

**/MEANWHILE AT THE MUSIC ROOM/**

.

There is a song in my mind. That is stuck in my mind. Way back when we were just kids. And I should have spoke out because I knew that something was wrong. Ooh. Clouds of time. Seemly everything is wasted away. But you never gone away. Can you stay strong can you go on Kristy are you doing ok. Don't waist your whole life trying to get back what was taken away. How clods of time I knew that something was wrong and I should have spoke out and I'm so sorry cause we're so youngCan you stay strong can y go on Kristy are you doing ok. Don't waist your whole life trying to get back what was taken away. How clods of time Can you stay strong can you go on kristry are you doing ok. Roses that were blue that kept you don't waste your whole life trying to get back that was taken away. Don't waste the howl life trying to get back that was taken away

.

**/MEANWHILE AT THE IDIOTS PLACE/**

.

WOW! LOOK! There are nude pics of the . . . EEEWWWW! I think I'm going to throw uuuuuuppppppp . . . ***and he falls idiotically*** *sighs* wow. I thought I was getting raped! Oh well. Huh? What are Alice, and Rosaline and that girl that I don't even know doing here? Wait . . . this is their house so act stupid . . . where do I live? Ahh . . . I don't know were I live. . . . What is my – my number? Ummm . . . I don't know my number.

.

Act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid act stupid.

.

And everything will be fine.

.

***The three girls surround him with evil smiles on their faces***

.

Okay. . . . Maybe not.

.

**/MEANWHILE AT THE BELLA – BUT NOT SO BELLA PLACE/**

.

How did I ever get into this mess? Should I ask Eric out to the prom? Bella did say 'you are a strong independent woman.' I guess I can . . . as long as I don't get caught doing this . . . there is a corner . . . maybe I should go down this hall . . . it looks okay . . . or that's what they want me to think . . . I am looking for something . . . right? It was . . . Bella's diary . . . how did Edward get it? . . . That I hope I never get to know . . . that is so mean . . . if he reads it, I'll kick his . . . I'll kick him . . . Huh? . . . What is a bowling ball doing here? . . . It's rolling away from me . . . What? There are two rolling after the other one . . . this is . . . quiet . . . interesting. . . . Wonder what is going on here? . . .

.

**/MEANWHILE AT THE CLUMBSY PLACE/**

.

Oh. Great.

.

My father is the chief police of this town.

.

Not only that but what if they call him and actually tell him that.

.

Your clumsy daughter just broke in Dr. Carlisle Cullen house to do . . .

.

Nothing in particular.

.

But to save her diary.

.

From the evil Edward Cullen. *Gasp*

.

What if he reads it?!

.

Then what would he think of me now?

.

That I like him as a friend.

.

But have a huge crush on.

.

Carlisle Cullen.

.

His father?

.

And.

.

Please.

.

Don't.

.

Mention.

.

The.

.

Stories.

.

That.

.

I.

.

Wrote.

.

Not.

.

Once.

.

But.

.

About.

.

A.

.

Hundreds.

.

Times.

.

In a row.

.

That.

.

Is.

.

In.

.

My.

.

Diary.

.

"So why?" you ask.

.

Am I facing a really old – ancient looking cross?

.

Because stupid Mike said so.

.

Oh. Look it says . . . something . . . something . . . there's a date here . . . 1640s.

.

Oh. That's cool.

.

***blinks***

.

1640s!!!!

.

**/MEANWHILE AT THE GOSSIPY PLACE/**

.

Oh my god! I never knew that they were Christians! I'm a Christian! Love the cross – I think it's Edwards! It is sooo hooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttt . . . ***falls into her world of a nightmare but yet a dream still.***

.

Ouch! That hurt! Where the hell am I? It seems to be a bed and I'm on it and . . . ***fan girl scream*** OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MT GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! ***starts jumping up and down***

.

"EEDDDWWWAAARRRDD! MMYY LLLOOOVVVEEE! MMYGHFHFHFHT!!!" I started but I seemed to loss my voice. Huh? How did Edward get behind me? Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway, for I got Edward to myself and let me hug you . . . if you just let me . . . ***Edward move out of her way but soon pulls her toward a pole and locks her onto the pole.***

.

HUH!? WHAT IS HE DOING? IS HE TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES!!??!!!?? NO!!! WAIT! LET ME TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF OF YOU! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! JUST HELP ME BECAUSE I'M GETTING HOT IN HERE!

.

***Edward now nude*** . . . . ***Edward starts touching himself*** NOOOO!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! THIS IS TTOOORRRTTUURREE TTOO MEEE!!!

.

**A/N: How did I get a weird idea of Jessica getting tortured just by see a nude Edward Cullen touching himself and her pined to a stripper pole? The answer. I have nnooo iiddeeeaaa. Seriously. And I am frowning for this idea a lot while I'm typing this. Yes. I have nnooooooo nada never noo idea how I got this weird idea! **

.

***Edward starts . . . stroking himself*** AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NNOOOOOOO MMMOOORRREEE JUUSTT LETT MEEE TOUCH YOU!!!! EEEDDWAAARRDD CULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE

.

***DEATHPENITY17 suddenly starts laughing – banging her head on the desk while hearing Jessica's voice in her head. Sounding like a chipmunk***

.

EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN 

.

***DEATHPENITY17 burst out laughing again because Jessica's voice goes low by now*** NNNNnnnnnnn ***DEATHPENITY17 has tears in her eyes as she could hear Jessica's voice slowly is turned off while Edward suddenly does a mime dance by turning Jessica's voice off for her.*** . . .

.


End file.
